The invention relates to a building comprising prefabricated components, these components, in particular wall and ceiling panels, being fabricated with the aid and a shell, and this lost shell being produced from semifinished parts.
As general prior art, it is already known to erect buildings made of prefabricated parts. Constructing such buildings is fast but usually expensive. These expenses involve high wage expenses, costs for furnishing formwork, lifting equipment, transport costs, and other secondary costs.